Wandering Eyes
by Oneforthetoad
Summary: Rocket Raccoon and Peter Quill explore their sexuality in the console room of the Milano
1. Rocket and Quill

Rocket fiddles with the cold metal beam underneath the control panel. The wrench he twists slips out of his hand and hits him in the face.

He lets out a grunt. "Damn console."

Across the cockpit, Peter hears his cry.

"Hey", he says, "why don't you take a break while I try to fix it?"

"Ha," Rocket exclaims, "That's a laugh. Like you know shit about my launch thruster control rigging."

"I just wanted to let you clear your head a second. Damned trash panda."

"What's a panda?" Rocket frowns, disgruntled.

"Something with a more productive life than you apparently." Peter mutters under his breath.

"Ay I HEARD THAT!" Rocket cries.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta you."

"Easy there! Come on. We don't need to fight," Peter says to calm his shipmate.

"Fine. I just wanted my wrench anyways."

Rocket goes back to fixing the wiring controls. Peter stands watching intently.

Peter rarely watched rocket work. He had never noticed the scar under Rocket's chin before. It looked like claw marks. Peter watched as Rocket removed a bolt from the control box and yanked off the lid.

"Finally." Rocket grunted

For some reason, Peter was beginning to feel aroused. There was something attractive about such a little animal with a feisty attitude and raw strength. Peter looked down for a second and noticed a bulge in the front of Rocket's jumpsuit.

He had occasionally seen Rocket's dick during a shower, or while changing clothes before a mission.

In the washroom, Rocket had no boundaries. Rocket actually got into the shower while Gamora was bathing once. She screamed and he laughed. They weren't on speaking terms for weeks.

But peter had never looked at Rocket with such curiousity. He wondered if Rocket ever got turned on by him- but before he could conclude that thought, Rocket grunted. Peter realized he had been staring at Rocket's pants tent for quite a while.

Rocket glances over and notices Peters wandering eyes.

"Hey, Quill. Do me a favor and hand me the socket set if you're just gonna stand there."

"Okay."

"And uh, in the future, if you're gonna stare at my crotch, at least buy me dinner first," Rocket laughed.

Peter blushed. "I wasn't staring at your-"

"Want a better look at it?" Rocket laughed as he began to unzip his pants.

"Oh SHIT" thought Quill.


	2. Peter’s First Blow

"Want a better look at it?" Rocket laughed while unzipping and letting his dick peek out of his clothing.

"Dude!" Peter yelled. "No!" shielding his eyes.

"Ah you humans are all alike. No fun. What's a matter, it's just a dick. Most of our crew mates have one. Hell, even Groot has some quality wood," Rocket smirked.

"I don't want to see THAT while I'm repairing the ship!" Quill exclaimed

"While you're rep-" Rocket glared, "you've done shit to fix the ship. And if ya didn't want to see it, you shouldanta been staring at it FOR FIVE MINUTES."

Peter Blushed and shouted, "I was not staring at your dick!" his voice cracked.

"What's the matter? You act like you've never sucked a cock before," Rocket laughed.

Peter just glared.

"Wait..." Rocket stared in shock, "Have you never? Oh man, you don't know what you're missing. Come here!"

Peter stood with his mouth agape. "Dude."

"Nah, I'm serious. Suck my dick," Rocket exclaimed.

Peter glared.

"Hey, if you need any help, I'll teach you." Rocket said smiling, "And besides, if you do it well enough, who knows, maybe I'll - uh - return the favor."

"But... Gamora," Peter began to say aloud.

"If she wants to join in, that's fine too," Rocket laughed, "Now are you gonna suck my dick, or do I need to convince Drax to t-bag you in your sleep again?"

He thought for a moment. "Fine." Peter said, bending down in preparation for the furry dick about to be in his mouth.

He got down on his knees, which was almost too high up for Rocket still, but just barely worked with rocket standing on the console platform.

Peter placed one hand on Rocket's ass, and the other groped Rocket's cock. It was surprisingly big for a Raccoon penis. Peter knew plenty of humans who were smaller in comparison.

Peter began to lower his lips onto the tip. Rocket watched gleefully. "That's it, Quill. Get it nice and hard."

And slowly, Peter began to lick and suck Rocket's balls. From bottom to top and around several times, getting them wet.

Rocket began to moan in pleasure.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Rocket asked. You're better than some of the sex-droids on Alphed 7! Rocket already felt his juices moving in his balls.

Peter stopped licking for a moment and glared, then he smirked. "That good already huh?" He smirked as he quickly pushed Rocket's entire cock into his mouth, extending it to the back of his throat.

"Oh sh-sh- fuck!" Rocket screamed. "Don't STOP!"

Peter stopped.

"Quit being a fucking tease, Quill!" Rocket whined.

"Hey. Keep it quiet would you? We wouldn't want Drax walking in on this." Peter shuddered at the thought of Drax staring at the two of them fondling each other.

Rocket nodded as he placed his paws firmly on the back of Peters head and shoved it down on his dripping dick.

Peter began to choke on the cock. He didn't imagine such a small animal could have a decently sized member. Peter gagged on pre-cum and it began to envelop his mouth. Peter licked it away and swallowed it down. It tasted like Bondarian Sushi. Sweet, yet musky.

Peter began to stroke Rocket's dick into his throat. Faster and faster nearing the little brown ball of fur to orgasm.

"Oh. Oh Fu- u - u- uck!" Rocket cried. "I'm gonna! Cum! Shit! Here it is!" He moaned in pleasure as Peter took in his entire cock and sucked every last drop away while stroking his fat member rapidly releasing all of his semen at once. Rocket felt Peter drain him dry and moaned in delight.

Peter swallowed the load and asked, "Was I any good?"

"Shit! You're good, Quill," Rocket sighed, "You may just have to be my new bitch for a while."

Rocket laid back and nodded, smiling as if the ship never had troubles to begin with.

"So does that mean I can take my turn?" Peter asked?

"Uh. Why not." Rocket agreed, "Do you want to take my mouth or my ass?" He asked.

Peter smiled.


	3. Peter’s Pleasure

"Mouth or ass?" Rocket asked

Peter smiled and judged both. He was worried to put his penis anywhere near Rocket's sharp yellowed teeth, but he didn't want to hurt Rocket too badly.

"Hmm. I'll take... your ass," He smirked.

Rocket sat up and began to undress Quill. His pants fell to the ground and his underwear revealed a large bulge.

"Oh Shit! Quill! I forgot that you're fucking huge." Rocket exclaimed, "I don't want that in my ass!"

"Oh no you don't!" Peter laughed, "But you said I could."

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right." Rocket sighed. "Just be gentle," he said. And with that he took one quick suck of Peters limp dick, making a "pop" sound as it hardened while pulling out of Rocket's mouth.

Rocket pulled off his clothing and prepared to not sit for a few days.

"One more thing," Peter said.

Rocket nodded. His face scrunched up wondering what more Quill could want from him.

"Can you call me Starlord while I fuck your ass?" Peter smirked

"Sure thing," Rocket sighed, "Go ahead, 'Starlord'."

And with that, Peter shoved his eight inch cock as far as it could reach into Rocket's tiny asshole.

"Fuck!" Rocket screamed partly in pain, partly in surprise, "Gentle! I said gentle, Quill!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Quill screamed, "And it's 'Starlord'," he said ramming his long cock into Rocket.

Rocket smirked and winced. He had rarely seen the dominating rough playful side of Quill before.

It turned him on even more.

Peter continued to nail Rocket's tight ass as Rocket slowly began to push back and forth on it.

"Fuck that feels good!" Peter said taking in a breath.

Peter slammed harder and harder and harder for minutes and Rocket began to feel the pleasure of the dick up his ass.

"Oh. Fuck. Me. Harder!" He screamed as the cock dripped inside of him, "Fuck me, Starlord!"

And as he cried out the name, Peter's dick began to burst with semen. It was shooting up Rocket's tight little asshole.

"Fuck!" Peter screamed and moaned in pleasure of his orgasm, letting go of an entire load into Rocket's little body, "That feels so, so right."

Peter fell to the floor of the command module in pleasure as Rocket sucked off the remaining cum on Peter's dick.

Rocket swallowed and grinned, "See? Now what was so weird about that?" Rocket asked.

Peter sighed.

Rocket laughed. "I guess you were right, I really needed a breather."

And so, Rocket put on his clothing and returned to his repairs, while Peter wondered what other exciting troubles he and Rocket might get into in the future.


End file.
